


B Words Can Be Easily Confused

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants revenge and Gavin gets his b’s confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Words Can Be Easily Confused

Gavin jumped when Ryan dropped a giant book on the table.

He peered at it for a moment before questioning, “What’s that?”

"Ramsey bestiary," Ryan answered as he slipped his glasses on and settled into one of the chairs. 

Gavin echoed, “Bestiality?”

"Bestiary," Ryan corrected with a slight glare at his lover. "It’s an index of all the supernatural creatures the pack has encountered or heard tales of over it’s generations. Hunters keep them more then packs but we’ve ended up in an old pack that had smart leaders."

Leaning across the table, Gavin let out a drawn out “ah” before saying, “Why are you getting it out now?”

"Because something hurt Jack," as if on cue there was the sound of coughing, the deep kind that came from the chest and the way Gavin sniffed the air before grimacing told Ryan they’re ginger hadn’t stopped coughing up blood, "and I’ve got to figure out what it is so that I can fix him and then kill it in the most painful way positive."

"As punishment for hurting one of our boys?" asked Gavin, voice sounding almost fond.

"Exactly."


End file.
